On A Silver Platter
by A Perfect Lie
Summary: Ah, another cliche Hermione's pregnant story. But here's the twist, no one believes she was raped. Cast out into the street, Hermione is barely surviving. But what happens when someone finds out the truth? HGSS WIP
1. Family is always there, right?

Disclaimer: The Harrypotterverse belongs to the marvelous J.K. Rowling and her associates.

**A/N: Just getting all of this out of the way. This story is Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger. Yes, there will be a student/teacher relationship. If you can't handle that, I suggest you leave. Hermione's 17 at the beginning of the story, which is in August. Her birthday is September 19th, so I do not expect anything to happen between them before then.**

**Yes, there is mention of rape here. Nothing graphic, so you won't need to worry about that.**

**Well...enjoy!**

* * *

Tears welled up in her honey brown eyes. "Bloody hell," she whispered. She stared at the plastic Muggle contraption. Suddenly angry, she flung it at the wall, where it broke in two.

But breaking the evidence didn't make the fact any less true. She was pregnant.

Hermione Granger, who had recently gotten her letter confirming her new status as Head Girl, was pregnant at seventeen.

Her cheeks suddenly wet, her body visibly shaking. Everything...everything was done for. How could she go on? Her future was nothing now. She could forget being Head Girl. Hell, she'd be lucky if she finished school.

It was August, and Hermione was in her parent's house. They were downstairs, without a clue. By Hermione's estimation, she was about two months pregnant, give or take a week or two.

Any thought of abortion was quickly dashed from her mind. After three weeks, the baby formed a magical connection with the mother. One that if severed before birth would cause the death of both the mother and child. Not that she would have done it anyway; she was never one to support abortion. It wasn't the baby's fault it was concieved.

Not that it was her fault either.

* * *

It was the end of August, the summer was almost over save two weeks, and currently Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table with her parents.

"Say that again?" her father asked in a dangerous voice.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said softly. She didn't know how to explain this. How could she? Her parents were brick walls as far as she was concerned.

"I knew it!" her mother screeched, pushing her chair back from the table. She stood up, pacing frantically across the linoleum tiles. "I knew this would happen. Didn't I tell you just last week, Frank? I told you about that _boy._"

"What boy?" Hermione's eyes flashed. If they were talking about whom she thought they were...

"Tom something-or-other. The one you're _always_ hanging around with," her mother said, in a rather whiney voice.

"Tom? Good god, no," Hermione said, before she could think about it.

"The _who_ Hermione. Goddamnit _who?"_ her father asked angrily, his fist clenched on the table.

"It was...it was...no one," Hermione said in a small voice. What a perfect time for her wits to leave her. She could barely think straight. _This wasn't happening._

Hermione shut her eyes tightly, hoping this would be gone when she opened them.

"Surely you don't expect us to believe this was an immaculate conception?" her mother said snidely.

"You don't know do you? How many have there been, Hermione?" her father said, his voice rising with every word. "How many?"

The words swirled around in Hermione's head; they were attacking her from every possible angle. She had to tell them...

"I was raped! I was raped, alright? There were no men, there was nothing. Just a cold floor and a dark face," she exclaimed, sobbing. "I can't remember!"

Hermione's mother paled slightly, but her father replied, "You were raped? You expect us to believe that? How stupid do you think we are? It's obvious that you're lying to save yourself."

"I was." Hermione choked, it was all she could say.

"You expect me, to believe that you, a witch, let herself get raped? No. Not possible," He said, almost calmly. "Your _magic_ would have saved you."

"The least you could do for us is tell the truth, Hermione," Her mother snapped. "The very least."

"But I am! This is the bloody truth!" Hermione all but wailed. Why weren't they listening? She never lied to the before, why would she now. Why weren't her parents supporting her? Why, damn iit!

He stood up, and turned so he wasn't facing Hermione. "I want you out of my house."

"Daddy, please, no...I..." Hermione pleaded.

"I said 'Out'! Get your things and go!" he yelled, walking over to the other side of the kitchen where Hermione's mother was standing stiffly.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Hermione asked shakily.

"Not my problem anymore," he replied, in an indifferent voice.

Hermione got up silently, leaving the kitchen without saying a word. She went into the living room, looking at the family pictures and wishing she could smash them all to bits. She had told the truth. But she had already known they wouldn't believe her. Deep down, she knew that the rift between them had grown, and now, they finally had their excuse to get her out of their lives forever.

When had it started? Was it when she started Hogwarts? Or when they finally realized that she would never be able to be the daughter that they were promised. That they believed that they were entitled.

She used to be her parents' pride, when it came to anything, she excelled. They had thought that her magic was just a phase; that she'd grow out of it. But she hadn't. And look where it had gotten her.

"Hermione?" A light voice came from one of the couches. Her younger sister, who was about 10 years old, was sitting on the couch. She looked quite a bit like Hermione, same petite figure and honey brown eyes. Her hair, while still rather voluminous, was not quite as bushy and was darker brown than Hermione's.

"What do you want, Abby?" Hermione answered sullenly, hiccuping once or twice.

"What happened? Mum and Dad wouldn't say anything to me..."

Hermione cut her off. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll hear all about it soon enough." She walked towards the hall. "Goodbye, Abby," she mumbled, as a final farewell. She probably would never see her little sister again.

* * *

A/N: Edited Nov. 15th 2004.

R/R


	2. In which things get worse

Disclaimer: _Still_ not mine. I know, it's a travesty, but what can I do? It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for the plot.

The Knight Bus had dropped her off in front of the gates to Hogwarts. She had considered going to the Burrow or to perhaps Gimmauld Place, but she needed to speak to Professor Dumbledore.

It was a fairly long drive to Hogwarts, as there were many passengers before her. Many had children with them, some that Hermione vaguely recognized from school. She had a long time to think about recent events and she took full advantage of it.

Her parents' eagerness to be rid of her hurt, more than Hermione ever imagined it would. She never really understood her parents, they were always slightly off. Overachievers would be a nice way to put it. Psychopathic workaholics would be a more honest way. They believed in being the best they could, and they also thought that everyone else should too.

Hermione was their pride and joy. The epitome of the perfect daughter. She got wonderful grades, did what she was told, helped out around the house; everything a parent could want from their child. But that all ended when Hermione got her letter.

Then she was simply an oddity that her parents put up with, they drifted apart to the point where Hermione had no idea who her parents really were anymore. Her sister Abby, who had previously been in the background of the family, was now their parents' sole concern.

Hermione sighed. What was she going to do now? She had no money, so where to go... This was her only chance, really. No. There was no use in thinking this way. It didn't serve any productive purpose. Of course Dumbledore would help her.

She walked though the gates, dragging her trunk behind her. It wasn't heavy; she'd put a featherlight charm on it. Yeah, it probably went against the restrictions on underage magic, but hell, she was a pregnant woman and she wasn't about to drag her heavy trunk up all of those steps unaided.

She finally reached the large double doors of the castle and slowly opened one.

The Entrance Hall was rather dark, streams of light poured in from the high windows but just didn't penetrate into all of the dark corners and crevices. She left her trunk inside by the doors. As much as she didn't want to make extra work for the house elves, she couldn't carry around the trunk much longer. The charm was beginning to wear off anyway, and she needed to speak with the Professor immediately.

She walked through the still halls. It seemed so unearthly, the school being so quiet. It didn't feel like Hogwarts at all.

Finally she reached the stone gargoyle. She stood there a moment, internally going over what she was going to say to Professor Dumbledore.

Then, after thinking a moment, she of course realized that she hadn't the slightest clue what the password was.

But, in the end it was inconsequential as at that very moment, Albus Dumbledore waltzed down the hallway in all his purple-robed glory.

The headmaster inclined his head slightly in Hermione's direction. "Good Afternoon, Miss Granger."

"Hello, Professor. I...erm...that is to say I..." Hermione started but was stopped by Dumbledore's hand.

"Let's go up to my office." he said, then he mumbled the password to the gargoyle, low enough that Hermione couldn't hear.

The gargoyle hopped aside and both of the climbed the spiral stairs that led to Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster strode over to his desk and sat down, his gait showing no signs of aging. He gestured for Hermione to take a seat, which she did.

As Hermione settled into her chair, she found herself under the scrutinizing gaze of one Albus Dumbledore. Hermione felt the knot in her stomach get tighter. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't even twinking, for Merlin's sake.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, "Miss Granger, I recieved a letter from your parents this morning."

Hermione's eyes widened. This wasn't a good thing. It was more than enough to make her regret getting them that owl last holiday.

"It was a shocking read, to say the very least." Dumbledore continued, "I expected more from you. Much more." Disappointment dripped from every word.

"But Professor, It isn't as they say. I was-" Hermione argued, trying to force some reason into the grandfather-like figure in front of her.

"Yes, yes. I've heard all about it. Miss Granger, I do believe that it's time for you to take responsibility for your actions. Lying won't get you anywhere." the Headmaster chastised her.

Hermione looked incredulously at Dumbledore. "You mean, you don't believe me?" she choked out.

"Miss Granger, there is no evidence to support your "story"." Dumbledore replied.

"I'll use a pensive, veritaserum, anything. Just let me prove it!" Hermione exclaimed, lifting out of her seat.

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore said sharply. "Please sit. Those measures would take time to get Ministry permission for, if they would even consent to allowing it, which is unlikely. As you well know."

And Hermione did know. Hermione knew she was royally screwed, no pun intended. Tears stung her eyes and her face became a picture of dismay. "Professor, isn't there something to be done?" she pleaded.

_I will not cry. I will not cry. **I will not cry in front of Albus Dumbledore.**_

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Dumbledore said softly, as if preparing her for a blow. "The Board of Govenors have already decided."

"Wwhat...?" Hermione asked shakily.

"I'm afraid I'll need your wand." Dumbledore said, holding out a wrinkled hand. His eyes looked apologetic, if anything.

But apologies wouldn't help her.

Hermione rubbed her wand, which was in her pocket. "But why?" Hermione asked. She knew, more or less. She just wanted to stall.

"Miss Granger, teenage pregnancy is highly frowned upon in the wizarding world. With the use of potions and charms, it's not a common thing." Dumbledore said sternly. "I'm surprised that you did not think to use such methods before it got to...this point."

Hermione's eyes glazed over unnaturally. Harry. Ron. Magic. Her life. All gone in an instant.

"Miss Granger?" A voice broke into her internal reverie. "I still require your wand."

Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket. 9 inches. Cherry wood with a single unicorn hair. And in a few moments, in pieces.

With shaking hands, she gave her wand to Albus Dumbledore. Another apologetic look was thrown her way, and then, in one swift movement he snapped it over his knee.

It was the final bit. No longer able to hold back her tears, she leaned her forearms onto her knees, shaking silently with sobs. Her tears splattered onto the floor.

"What will I do now?" Hermione said despairingly, to herself more than anyone.

"I daresay you should go back to that Tom fellow." Dumbledore replied in a light tone.

Hermione looked up from the floor, directly into those irritatingly blue eyes. How could he do this to her? Anger bubbled up unbidden.

"I believe it's time for you to leave, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, and it was more of a command than a request.

Hermione stood up, taking uneven breaths. She turned, and ran out of the office. Ran away from Dumbledore and his empty promises of protection, those infuritating morals of his, and those damn twinkling eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Changed the second chapter for you, explains Hermione's parents a bit better.

Let me know! R/R.


	3. A nasty letter leads to revelations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters, excluding Abby Granger, belong to the wonderful and exaulted J.K. Rowling and her associates.

.setaicossa reh dna gnilwoR .K.J detluaxe dna lufrednow eht ot gnoleb ,regnarG ybbA gnidulcxe ,sretcarahc rehto lla dna rettoP yrraH :remialcsiD

A/N: Woah, alright. I understand that you all love the story. But aren't the death threats a bit much? lol.

June: Good observation, but, for the purpose of this story...let's just say he needed MOM permission for pensieves. And wand oaths? Eh. It's more funner to see 'em squirm this say.

Intelligent Witch: Anger and spite are powerful tools.

Dragonmaster Kurai: Don't worry...Sevvie-dearest'll enter the picture soon enough. I just gotta set everything up first.

Anarane Anwamane: Indeed it will be.

Natsuyori: You've honestly made my day. Wow.

BraeBee: Yeah, isn't it just _killing_ you inside not knowing? ::evil grin:: You'll find out who raped her soon. Not this chapter. Perhaps the next? You'll just have to wait and see!

Colleen: Melodramatic? Me? ::laughs:: Let's just call it a flair for drama, shall we?

GEmory: Uh...well...things will get better. After they get worse. ::hums innocently::

Micheala90: I know the characterization's a bit odd in the first 2 chapters...but it's explained better in future chapters.

kishkitten36: Well at least you were honest. Though I'm not sure you read correctly. I did mention that Hermione had left her owl there, which obviously implies that she had one. Hermione's not an only child in this story, and I thought it was rather obvious that her parents didn't give a damn about Hermione, which I do plan to elaborate more on. Dumbledore's reasoning will be explained as well. There are only two chapters (three now) you can't expect me to spell things out for you right away. Next time you plan on leaving such a harsh review, I suggest you take the time to read properly.

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place hadn't changed much over the years. It was still the same, creepy, eerily dank place that it had been the day of Sirius' death.

And of course, as it had been for years, it was still the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, which was currently finishing up a meeting.

They were sat at the large table that took up much of the dining room, and the armchairs the littered the sides of the rooms.

The meeting was just an obligatiory update one, nothing really was said that they hadn't heard before. Harry and Ron, who had finally been allowed into the lesser meetings, seeing as they found out what was going on in them anyway, were sitting next to each other, talking.

"Have you owled Hermione lately?" asked Harry, propping his head onto his hands, leaning onto the table.

Ron frowned. "Meant to, honestly! But with everything going on it's hard to find the time." he said defensively.

"I'm not blaming you or anything, Ron. It's just that something's not right." Harry said tenitively.

"Whatcha mean? She's prolly just busy, she said she would be. That's why she didn't come to Grimmauld Place with us." Ron replied.

Harry shook his head. "It's not even that. I sent a letter to her 2 days ago, you remember?" said Harry.

Ron nodded, a confused look on his freckled face. "I got a letter back this morning," Harry pulled the letter in question out of his pocket. "It's from Hermione's mum and dad. And it's not very nice. I thought I'd show it to Dumbledore."

"Whats it say?" Ron asked, looking at the innocent looking letter in Harry's hand.

"More or less that Hermione doesn't live there anymore and as far as they're concerned she's dead to them." Harry grimaced. "I'm worried. Why hasn't she shown up here or the Burrow if something's happened?"

Ron looked dumbstruck. "How could Hermione's parents do that to her?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Harry said, getting up from the bench. He motioned to Ron, who stood up and well. Together, they made their way across the cluttered room. Many people had left since the meeting had ended, but it was still littered with chairs and people.

"Professor?" Harry asked, making his way over to where Dumbledore sat.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore answered, a small smile on his thin and worn lips.

"Uh...I think something's wrong with Hermione. We haven't been able to contact her and when we tried we got back a rather nasty letter from her parents." Harry said, sticking his hands into his pockets. Ron nodded next to him, not having anything to add.

Dumbledore sighed wearily. "I'm sorry."

Alarm flashed in Harry's eyes, which was quickly recognized by Dumbledore. A million and one thoughts were flying through Harry's mind. What on earth had happened?

"Please, sit, both of you." Dumbledore said, and a few people slid over on the bench to give them room.

The Headmaster waited while the boys took their seats. When they had, they stared at Professor Dumbledore expectantly.

"Hermione will not be returning to Hogwarts this September." Dumbledore began, taking care of the way he worded his sentences.

"What? Why won't she be?" Ron blurted out. His expressive eyes were teeming with concern for his friend.

"She'll well, I assure you. Well, as healthy as one can be under the circumstances." The Headmaster said, deliberately evasive.

"Circumstances?" asked Harry simply.

"I'm afraid that Miss Granger became with child during the summer holidays." Dumbledore said regretfully.

The boys gaped at him. Ron kept opening his mouth to say something, but every time he did, the words refused to come out. Harry stared incredulously at the Headmaster, his eyes taking on a strange glazed expression.

Finally, Harry regained enough sense to say incrediously, "You can't be serious?!"

But Dumbledore's expression was deadly serious. No, there was no mistake here. With the information at least.

"But...but...Hermione...she would never..." Harry rambled, still trying to process the information.

"I'm inclined to agree with you Harry, but there's nothing to be done for it now." The Headmaster said.

"She came yesterday to Hogwarts, her family apparently kicked her out. Just before her arrival, I received a letter from her parents, explaining the situation. They wrote that Miss Granger was pregnant by her boyfriend, Tom I believe his name was, and that she was no longer her responsibility. They also mentioned that Hermione seemed to protest that she was raped, and that she had not had other relations."

"Hermione was raped?!" Ron exclaimed, drawing the attention from the others in the room.

"I cannot say if it's true or not. It's unlikely, though." Dumbledore replied calmly. "Either way, the result would have been the same. I was forced to expel her."

"What? But...that's completely unfair Professor!" Harry argued, beginning to get angry. Not exactly at Dumbledore, but at the world in general. How could fate be so cruel as to rip his best friend from him?

"Harry, I had no choice. As it is, I'm under Ministry surveillance. I can't afford to go against policy at this point. We can't fight both Voldemorte and the Ministry." The Headmaster reasoned.

They sat in silence for a few moments, each of them absorbed in their thoughts. None of them made eye contact, they stared at inconspicuous spots on the wall as if they were the most interesting sights in the world.

Eventually, one of them spoke.

"It makes sense dunnit?" Ron mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

Harry shifted his gaze to his red-haired friend. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Hermione. She said she'd be very busy all summer, though she never said with what. She must have been with her boyfriend." Ron said in a distant tone.

"I suppose." Harry said slowly. "I just hope he's taking care of her."

"I'm sure of it." Dumbledore said. He was back to twinkling again.

* * *

_Well, that certainly explains alot,_ thought a certain dark haired, sallow skinned, not-so-nice professor from his victorian style armchair on the side of the room.

He had seen the girl as she was leaving. She was in a fury as she tore across the hall; her hair unruly, a scowl set upon her face. Not that remarkable when it came to Miss Granger though, she had developed a bit of a temper as she grew older. But what had piqued his curiousity was the trails of tears that were on her face. Severus was hard pressed to remember a time when he had seen Miss Granger cry.

No wonder she was in such a state. He almost felt sorry for the girl. Almost. If it weren't for the fact that this was a mess of her own doing, he might have appealed to Dumbledore. Not himself of course, but he would have convinced Minerva or someone else to do it.

All in all, it was a real shame.

* * *

A/N:Ahhh feels good to get this bit done. Kinda just a transition chapter. ::shrug::

Alright, I'm putting out an official request here. I'd like a beta, and if someone here could give me a hand it would be much appreciated. Let me know in a review, or e-mail or IM me if you're interested.

R/R.


	4. Sure, I've got somewhere to go

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were, Harry Potter is not mine. Nor is Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, or any of the others.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing, and thanks to the marvelous Alison for helping me out with this.

I'm FINALLY putting all of you out of your misery.

hq: Very good point. I thought about it, and I suppose that if it was a natural death, then it would have no fatal repercussions for the mother. Think of it as more of a self-defense mechanism for the baby in a world where anyone can brew a simple abortion potion.

idonthaveone: Yeah, Dumbledore's a right old fart. ::laughs:: I don't think I've ever put it that way before. 'Scuse me...I've gotten off tangent. Your ideas have merit, and up until this chapter they would make sense. Read on.

Anna Taure: Ooh. Can we start a WDAD Society? (We dislike Albus Dumbledore) ::grin::

Sighing in Frustration: I'm sorry you feel that way. Forgive me if I don't agree.

June: Aww you should know me well enough by now that I can't very well make things _that_ simple. Think outrageous. Think..._cliche. _::chuckles::

Gothic-Girl82: Sure, everyone else is!

Dragonmaster Kurai: Ouch...firebrigade test...can just imagine what that's like. You'll _need_ luck.

jillian nieves: Aww...::hug:: Ama pretty fast updater...so no worries.

Deborah in L.A.: Heh, well...I'm not one to rush into things. Though things are going to start to move along.

SamanthaRiddle12: Ooh more Sevvie and 'Mione? ::salivates::

forbiddenlight: Nah, I don't do this for the reviews. Though they are wonderful. I do it because I enjoy it and my overactive imagination needs some kind of outlet lest I go insane.

Ophelia-Dumbledore: 1. Cause I'm mean. 2. Makes for a dramatic plot. 3. I'm mean. Wait...already said that...

Big thanks to SamanthaRiddle12, the-sexy-flower, Intelligent Witch, Anna, Natsuyori and Caryla for their offers of help. Cookies for all of you (chocolate chip!) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

* * *

Hermione had been sleeping rather nicely, given the environment, until she was rudely awakened by a sharp poking in her side.

"Get up." Another poke, this time accompanied by a shake. "I said get up, you. Yah canna sleep 'ere."

She flopped over groggily, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to focus. A burly man who was not much taller than herself, was leaning menacingly over her. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. It felt rather good, considering she was freezing.

"C'mon you. Tha park is naught a place for a young'un like yerself tah be stayin'." He said in his thick accent.

Slowly Hermione sat up, her joints feeling achy from the late September chill. She frowned at the man. He might mean well, but she didn't want his help. He couldn't help her.

The look on the man's face was priceless as she watched him recognize her condition. It started out as confusion, then sudden understanding, and then lastly, shock.

"What's a small thing like you doin' out here this time of winter? And tha way you're dressed at that. C'mon now, I'll be takin' yah off to safety." the man, a police officer from his uniform, said to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. She'd been down this road before. It was a dead end and a waste of time. "No, thanks." she mumbled, her hair falling into her face as she stared at the ground.

"Wha d'yah mean, no thanks? Listen here miss, there's no way I can be letting yah stay out here by yerself. Let's get goin' before yah catch yer death out 'ere." The officer argued.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Hermione said softly. "Just leave me alone."

"Yah can't, miss? Wha's tha problem?" the officer asked, concerned. He took a step back to get a good look at Hermione.

She was pale, with dark circles under her eyes. Her lips were chapped and cracked, and her hair a horrible mess. She was too thin, though not as thin as you'd think, considering that she was pregnant. She had no jacket, just a blanket wrapped around her shoulders that seemed too worn and thin to provide any warmth.

Hermione looked at him despairingly. "Look, it's not that difficult. I don't want your help. Just go away and leave me be."

The officer crossed his thick arms resolutely. "If yah won't come with me now, I'll be havin' tah call in fer backup to take you in. Whether you like it or not, young miss."

Slight alarm flew though Hermione's eyes. There was no way she was going through this. She hesitated for a moment, and then stood up in a stately manner, looking all for she was the Queen of England, just without the royal jewels.

The man smiled at her. "Now that's more like it miss." Hermione nodded slowly to him. "This way then." He took the lead, taking a brisk pace through the path that lead out of the park. Hermione followed behind at a slower gait, taking her own good time in getting there.

The officer was already getting far ahead of her, and Hermione sensed her chance. She had never been that good of a runner before, what with all the time she had spent indoors reading. It was really amazing the things one can do once they had incentive.

She flew in the opposite direction, not bothering to stay on the beaten path. The officer finally noticed she was not behind him like he had thought, and did a quick 360, spinning around trying to see where she had gone.

Hermione ran through the small woods, which were a mere garden compared to the forbidden forest. She didn't care where she was going, so long as it was away.

She could hear the wheezing and puffs of the officer behind her, and she knew that the chances of her getting caught were slim. But, just to be safe, when she saw the exit of the park, she took it.

Down the street she ran, dodging people, animals, cars, and other irritating things. She practically ran into a pair of tall, hefty men. Or at least she thought she did. She never really stopped long enough to see.

Hermione finally stopped two blocks away from the park, panting against a white stone building. She pushed some sweaty hair off of her forehead and thanked Merlin that she had managed to get out of that.

She made the mistake of going to social services after her ordeal with Dumbledore. Bad idea. She didn't, and still doesn't exist in the muggle world. Her new world.

The lady at the woman's shelter was practically screaming in frustration when she had turned up there, hoping for a place to stay at least until the baby was born. It was impossible for her to get a job and live on her own at this point. What employer would want to hire a pregnant woman?

So she avoided the authorities. Only six...seven months to go. She could be fine, really. Hermione managed a few odd jobs. Delivering groceries, babysitting...but it was few and far in between.

When had fate decided that she needed to be punished?

* * *

This was what happened when you let other people finish things.

He really shouldn't have been surprised when he saw her again. Alive, that is. More than alive, she was pregnant. Undoubtably with his child.

This was nothing short of a travesty, a crime against nature. This...tainted being would never be allowed to see the light of day. Not if he had anything to do with it.

He and his associate, Andrei Boyka, walked discreetly through the crowds, blending in rather nicely. Hermione didn't seem to notice how much attention she had drawn to herself in her escape from the officer, and she certainly wasn't paying attention to her surroundings at the moment.

They made their way over to a bus stop where several people had congregated. Viktor's dark eyes narrowed as they found their target. She was across the street, leaning against a white building, and obviously tired from her earlier exertion.

He signaled to Andrei with a curt nod of his head, and they proceeded to cross the street. Hermione looked up, her hair sweaty and limp, and her eyes widened as she spotted him. He could see in her eyes that she was formulating a way to get as far away from him as she could.

However any effort on her part would be futile, as Victor Krum could afford no mistakes this time.

* * *

A/N: ::insert dramatic music here:: Nice of me to leave you on such a lovely cliff, right?

R/R.


	5. Krummy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and most regrettably Severus Snape do not belong to me. I'm just messin' with 'em a bit. I, the writer, am making no profit from this.

Look! Green dividers! Woah...

'Scuse me. I'm just thrilled that is actually working. I've had this chapter all done and beta'd since SUNDAY. And I've had to sit on it and wait. sigh Oh well.

Another thanks to Alison for beta-ing this for me. D

* * *

Tangled up in his toffee colored bed sheets, Professor Severus Snape let out a groan. He glanced at the clock, which sat on the mantelpiece; it was 3 in the morning. It was an unusually late hour to be summoned, though who can claim that there was anything usual when dealing with a madman like Voldemort?

He made his way out of bed, moving as fast as he could without the promise of coffee. He wore plain starched boxers and not much else. Contrary to popular belief, he did not live in the dungeons. His quarters were situated a level higher, above the Slytherin's den. A good layout, it made it easy to cast a quick spell through the floor and make sure nothing too illicit was going on down there.

He pulled on his usual robes, black with small onyx buttons down the front. Then, he found his Death Eater robes. They were dark green; so much so that at times they looked black. The material was heavy, with a discreet pattern of skulls and intertwining snakes on it, not dissimilar to the symbol of the dark mark.

He threw that on over his robes, and then slid into his usual heavy boots. He walked out of his chambers, grabbing his silver mask out of it's hidden compartment in his dresser, mentally preparing himself as he did.

* * *

One would imagine he would take the path down to Hogsmeade, or perhaps to the Forbidden Forest to apparate to his master's side, but no. Instead, the headmaster had provided him with an ingenious method of transportation.

As Severus Snape held that soggy, fungus-laden sock of a portkey, he thanked Albus Dumbledore's supposed brilliance once again.

With a slight tug and a sudden stop, he found himself on familiar ground. Yes, it looked vaguely familiar. But why it did, Snape couldn't place.

He took his place among his Death Eater brethren. The air was cool, fresh with the smell of fallen leaves and the sharp tang that signified the coming of winter. There weren't as many here as there were before, Severus noted. Their numbers had either dwindled, or the Dark Lord was up to something.

The Dark Lord, ever the dramatic, stood at the center, and all eyes were fixed upon him. To break eye contact was to ask for pain. And pain you would get.

"Krum!" he barked, taking a step to the side so that he was slightly off center. "Get over here."

The circle broke almost directly across from Snape. A stalwart figure entered through the space provided, while another shorter man followed. The second man dragged a something, or more likely, _someone_, behind him.

"You said you had a matter to discuss?" the Dark Lord hissed, his eyes darting to the petite figure on the moist ground.

"Yes, Lord. Vat is Hermyknee Granger. I'm sure you remember her." Krum answered. He stood proudly, his hands clasped firmly behind his back and his face held high, not looking at the ground as many of his contemporaries were.

Hermione lay bloodied and bruised on the spongy ground. From what Snape could see in the moonlight, she had a black eye and a gash on her arm that she clutched in an effort to stop the bleeding. When she moved, it was slowly and carefully. Severus was no healer, but he suspected that she had broken ribs or some other abdominal infliction.

He frowned behind his mask, his mind working furiously to deduce what was going on. If Severus had learned one thing, it was that all Death Eaters had ulterior motives. But the question was; what was Krum's?

The Dark Lord threw a glare at all three of the beings before him. "You are too presumptuous by far, Krum." he growled harshly. "But yes, I do know the mudblood. An old friend of yours, from what I hear."

"You see Lord, it all started ven-" Krum began, only to be cut off but the Dark Lord's dulcet tones.

"Krum! Get to the point before I lose what little patience I have left with you!" he spat warningly.

Krum gave a polite bow of understanding. "Of course, my Lord. Basically, the whore is pregnant." It was funny how he could say that so politely. His English had obviously improved immensely.

Again, Snape was left wondering why the hell they would care. There was a good chance the child would be a witch or wizard, that much was true, but the consequences of using newborn wizard blood far outweighed the benefits. Not even this lot was daft enough to try that.

Red serpentine eyes narrowed in Krum's direction. "Explain." he commanded. An unnatural silence had come over the group. It was not often that such a situation had occurred, actually, Severus could not remember anything similar ever occurring. It had been a while since the Dark Lord had had new difficulties to deal with. It would be interesting to see how he handled this.

"I used her for all she was worth and now ve haff this problem." Viktor Krum said haughtily. He talked as if he seemed himself above such petty explanations. "I'm sure vat you vould like to do is dispose of her. But perhaps there vould be some vay for you to use her?"

"Use her?" the Dark Lord intoned slowly, his mood changing to dangerous irritation.

At this point, everyone knew that Krum had crossed that invisible line which signified he had gone too far. Krum just assumed too much. Everything from his posture to his tone indicated that he thought himself of some importance. The man was just too proud, too arrogant to realize that he was not only making a complete fool out of himself, but also putting himself in danger.

The Dark Lord started to take slow, even steps; circling Viktor as a vulture would his dinner. "What you fail to realize, _Krum_." he said his name with obvious disdain, "Is that you are here to be punished. Whatever scheme you might have planted in that little brain for yours is never going to save you."

"I can see right through you, Krum. I always have." he rasped in low tones, not raising his voice. He wasn't about to raise his voice for his audience; if you wanted to listen then you had better pay attention.

Definite fear flickered through Krum's eyes. His collected exterior flickered for a moment, and then was replaced by an expression of thick innocence. "All I vanted to do vas to serve you, Master!" he exclaimed, trying to seem guiltless but failing miserably. He was a man pleading for his life.

"Do not think that I am to be fooled by such pitiful words!" the Dark Lord growled, "The only reason you were here was for yourself, and everyone here knows it. I will not tolerate such behavior."

The Dark Lord raised his arm, his wand pointing directly at Krum. Krum's eyes had gone teary and his posture had slumped. He was the epitome of a man who had lost everything playing a game he didn't understand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

And Krum was dead.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you." the Dark Lord said simply. He took a few steps away from the dead corpse that was one Viktor Krum.

He frowned in Hermione's direction, where she was still lying crouched on the ground. "You there, bring the mudblood forward." The Dark Lord motioned to Krum's associate, who did as he was requested.

"So, here we have the infamous Hermione Granger."

* * *

Yep, I off-ed Krum. You're welcome. P

Woah. lots of reviews. Thank you all so much!

Queenofwitches: She _did_ exist in the muggle world. Until about 11, when she started to go to Hogwarts. If the MoM didn't remove those documents, Hermione's parents could have gotten in trouble. Having a kid that doesn't go to school (well she does, but what kind of grades would they be able to submit?), doesn't go to the doctor, among other things. That's enough to bring child protective services around, I reckon. Thanks for the review, you made a good point. I'll have to stick more of this explination into the story, alot of people have mentioned similar ideas.

HeavenStone: Yep, I'll definately make a tale of it. Eventually she'll have to tell_ someone_ how she managed to get captured.

Strega-in-progress: Heh, glad I got that reaction outta you.

blackbird fly: And I only get eviler. grin.

June: Erm...well...I got Hermione away from Krum....though I'm sure you're not too keen on the whole in-Voldie's-clutches thing.

Aleatha515: Let's just pretend that Dumbledore is having a problem with his brain synapses and isn't acting correctly at the moment. hums

GEmory: Uh...maybe? grin Sure they will. When they decide to stop seeing what's easier to understand. Like it was easier for them to believe that Hermione was a lil'scamp than to believe she was raped. Silly people.

Raeysama: Aww thank you! And of course I'll finish. I have this horrible tendency of finishing what I start. smile

Dragonmaster Kurai: Congrats! Full marks? Woah, nice job.

iceprincess7133: Hrm...well Dumbledore'll definately have it coming.

Caryla: Bassage, indeed. Hehe. Thanks.

teh munchkin: Eh, people do crazy things, what can I say?

risi: lol I believe the term for just throwing all the inconsistencies out the window is "literary suspense of disbelief". One of my favorite excuses. And I'll tie up those loose ends eventually...though thanks for pointing them out to me.

Anna Taure: What's going to happen? You'll just have to wait and see and read and review so I update quicker and then the process begins again! Hehe.

R/R


	6. Raindrops on Roses

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Harry Potter. And while I'm at it, I also own Big Bird, the letters Q R and J, and for some odd reason, Canada. Right.

Big thanks to Alison for beta-ing this.

Alright, so 's horizontal lines don't want to work. Fine. I can deal with that. ::glares at the dashes she has to use instead::

Read on!

--------------------------------------

"So, here we have the infamous Hermione Granger." the Dark Lord murmured with a disconcerting smirk.

Hermione had been half-dragged, half-thrust, before the Dark Lord's feet. She was on her knees, relying on her arms to keep her upright. Her body shook with short breaths. She lifted her chin as far as she could, barely able to look into the eyes of the Dark Lord.

"Of course I know who you are, you mudblood. Or did you think I was ignorant?" the Dark Lord answered Hermione's unspoken question. She lowered her eyes barely, just for a second, though the gesture did not go unnoticed.

The Dark Lord gave a short noise, almost like a snort, which sounded oddly triumphant. Triumph over what though, had yet to be seen.

Suddenly there was a rustle of robes, and there was a wand situated between Hermione's brown eyes. She whimpered slightly, though didn't move otherwise.

A rattling breath was heard, and it was obvious what the Dark Lord was about to do.

Oh, how his self-control had failed him now. Severus stepped forward, breaking the circle. "My Lord!" he called.

Slowly, the Dark Lord turned, keeping his wand in place. He let out the breath and frowned. "This had better be good, Snape!" he snarled crossly.

"Excuse my interruption, My Lord." Severus said reverently. His eyes flickered quickly to where Hermione was; but as he had his mask on, no one could see. "But have you considered all options for her?"

"I have about as much patience for your schemes as I did for Krum's, Snape." the Dark Lord growled, his crimson eyes narrowed to slits.

"My apologies, My Lord. Of course, you are right. She'd be better off dead." Snape said flatly, and took a step back.

The frown on the Dark Lord's face deepened. He knew Snape had lied to him and that he didn't truly believe that killing the girl would be the right course of action. "You have 2 minutes to convince me to do otherwise." he glared at Severus.

Snape took a quick step forward, his long legs glided over the grass. "Thank you. My Lord." said Snape.

"To start with, she's pregnant. Forgive me for saying the obvious here, but isn't there a way to turn that to our, nay, _your_ advantage? The child would be a half blood, which is enough. Krum might have been a complete idiot," Snape sneered at this point, "but he was as pureblooded as any of us here. And it would be powerful, with her as a mother. You've heard the reports about her, she's practically a prodigy." Oh, how he wished he didn't have to give such compliments in this context.

The Dark Lord inspected his words with interest. He was intrigued, Severus could tell, but not convinced.

Another cloaked figure stepped forward. "If I may, m'lord?" a male voice carried across, with an aristocratic sound to it. The Dark Lord gave a sharp nod in his direction.

"The girl is one of Potter's closest friends. Do you not think he'll come after her? And when he does, m'lord, it would only be too easy for you to dispose of him."

Now that caught the Dark Lord's attention. He stood silent for a moment, turning the ideas over in his head. Finally, he spoke. "Your idea is acceptable, Hutton." the Dark Lord said to the other man.

Hutton. Why did that sound so familiar?

The Dark Lord moved his wand away from its point between Hermione's eyes. He scowled at her, then brandished a hand in her direction, and magical ropes tied themselves firmly around her hands and feet. Hermione opened her mouth, which was cracked and covered with spots of dried blood, but no sound came out. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Mulciber!" the Dark Lord barked.

A man broke the ranks, his robes failing to hide the fact that he walked with a slight limp. It was a remnant from the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries, from what Severus was told. What was not so clear was exactly how he had gotten it, as he refused to say. He suspected that it was gotten through either his own stupidity, or one of the children.

"Remove it from here, I can't stand the sight of it much longer. Keep a good eye on it." the Dark Lord instructed.

"Yes, your lordship." Mulciber slurred as he took the rope between Hermione's hands and began to drag her out of the circle.

Snape's legs were just itching to get up and follow him, but his common sense told him that was nothing less of suicide. Instead, he forced himself to wait. He couldn't save everyone, all the time.

His anxiety must have shown because the Dark Lord turned to him. "One would think that you wanted to leave, Snape." he hissed slowly.

Snape chose his next words carefully. "It is not a matter of want, sire. It's just that Dumbledore has become more suspicious of me, and being late to my classes would surely cause him to make unwelcome inquiries." It was a bit early for classes to start, though the sun was already rising. If the Dark Lord pried, he would simply say there was some sort of staff meeting he had to make.

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed, but he nodded his dismissal. "Then leave. I want a detailed report from you next time, Snape."

"Of course, my Lord." Severus said, giving a slight bow and taking a step back before turning and walking away from the circle. His eyes scoped the area around him. Where had they gone?

Surely they hadn't left, the Dark Lord hadn't said to take her away, just to move her for the time being. But then again, Mulciber wasn't exactly the sharpest tack in the box.

He stood completely still. Was that a muffled snicker he just heard? He moved his head in the direction that he believed the sound had come from. Yes, there they were. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried.

Severus strode over, planning the best way to go about this. Mulciber wasn't exactly strong, even less so with his physical incapacity, but he was fast with a wand. He was an Imperius curse specialist, and even now he taught new recruits the Unforgivables.

Finally, he found what he was looking for. Muciber was practically on top of Hermione, his head against her neck, no doubt whispering lurid things into her ear. He had one hand on her thigh, which was now removed of the pants she had been wearing earlier.

Hermione was looking away, her eyes unfocused and her breathing uneven. While she was there physically, her eyes told that she was somewhere completely different.

It wasn't so much what Mulciber was doing that surprised Snape, it was Hermione's reaction that did. She was a Gryffindor, and he himself on several occasions experienced her temper. She didn't seem like Hermione, all the fight had gone out of her.

"Mulciber!" Snape said sharply, causing the man to jump in surprise.

Mulciber turned around, one arm still draped on Hermione. "Oh, it's just you Severus." he said, with a degree of relief.

Snape raised a solitary eyebrow at his acquaintance. "And what would you being doing?" Severus asked.

"Nothin', just having a bit of fun." Mulciber smirked. "Want to join Snape? Plenty to go around."

Severus sneered at him. "Do you really think that the Dark Lord would appreciate this behavior?"

"I don't think he gives two galleons what I do with her." Mulciber said, the smirk fading quickly. "What're you doing here anyway?"

Severus pulled his wand out of his sleeve and intoned "Stupefy!" in one fluid movement. Mulciber fell, sprawled on top of Hermione who tried to shift away.

He pushed Mulciber off of Hermione, with obvious distaste at having to touch him. He aimed his wand at Mulciber once again and muttered "Obliviate." He didn't need any mistakes.

"Miss Granger?" Severus turned his attention to the girl. He cut her bonds with a hand knife he took out of his boot. His frowned deepened when she did not move. "Miss Granger?" he asked again.

She looked at him with unseeing eyes. They were still unfocused and dilated. Something was wrong. "Hermione, can you hear me?" he shook her lightly, trying to gain her attention but not hurt her. She blinked.

Well that confirmed it; there was definitely something wrong with her. He didn't know if it was shock or something more intentional, but he intended to find out. He scooped Hermione into his arms, after discerning that it wouldn't do too much harm to any of her injuries. She didn't wince at all. Holding her close, he apparated away to the one place he knew where she could get help.

---------------------------------

A/N: Any guesses on where he's taking Hermione?

Thanks to everyone who review! I honestly didn't expect such a large turnout..

Angela Dawne: Y'know, I never thought of it that way. Maybe I've got some kind of subconscious grudge against men. Hrm. Anyway, you can scratch Severus off that list now, I hope.

teh munchkin: The next Hug it Out chapter is...65 done! I swear! I'm so sorry...I seriously meant to do it earlier but all of my plot bunnies labelled 'Hug it Out' ran away and got tattoos saying 'On a Silver Platter'.

MelissaAdams: I know. How could you have doubted me? You know I'm great ::grin::

Lover not a fighter: Wow, you're quick. Heh, Tom was a semi-random name, though nice connection there. I didn't even think of it!

JeanMarie: Well, that would be nice. But then you wouldn't get all the funny mushy parts.

Madelynn Rae: I wanna wabbit. ::sniffle:: or a marmoset. I like marmosets.

Grey Grim: Wands, eh? Well, I did have a cute thing planned for that. But I can't say. Cause I'm just mean like that.

Anarane Anwamane: I just had like...a flashback to the Wizard of Oz. Except she was a witch.

I-LUV-ILC: Heh, yeah, and it only gets worse, sadly.


	7. One eyed and bushy haired

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never shall be. Unless....::ponders murder::...uh...you didn't see that!

A/N: Again, thanks to the wonderful Alison for beta-ing this.

* * *

Somewhere safe turned to be 12 Grimmauld Place. Severus apparated outside onto the street, not particularly caring if any muggles saw him. He couldn't do so inside the building, they had anti-apparition wards and the like to protect them. Though, it usually turned out to be more of a nuisance than a help.

As the house pushed itself back onto the street, Severus walked towards the front door, taking firm strides and holding Hermione close to himself. He entered the house and found it seemingly empty. The front hall was quiet, a nice change from the usual screaming of the portrait of Mrs. Black.

He made a sharp left through an oak door, which lead into the study. There was a comfortable leather couch next to the fire that Severus was well acquainted with; he had accidentally fallen asleep there many times while reading. He gently laid Hermione down on it, taking care to rest her head on a pillow.

Making sure she wasn't about to go anywhere, he left the study and went into the kitchen in search of the medicinal potions supply he usually kept there in case of emergencies. Severus scanned the room carefully, but did not see the trunk anywhere. Blast Molly and her cleaning!

Severus started to rummage around in some of the cupboards, pushing various cutlery and kitchenware out of the way. It took him a few minutes, which was entirely too long in his opinion, but he finally found what he was looking for. He dragged the trunk over to the kitchen table and started pulling out various potions. He frowned down into the trunk. There wasn't as much as he thought there was.

Taking the potions with him, he went back into the study. Hermione was where he had left her, either asleep or unconscious, Severus couldn't tell. He wanted to get her to Poppy, but that would have to wait. He needed to speak to Dumbledore first.

But until then, he would have to make due with what he had. Lifting Hermione's head up, he tilted the first of many potions to her lips. She drank unknowingly; Severus stroked her throat to make sure the liquid went through.

After a few more potions, her wounds were healed for the most part. There were a few internal ones that he couldn't fix at the moment, but she would survive. Now, he had to figure out what was wrong with her senses.

From what he could figure out, Hermione couldn't speak, see, hear, or feel after she had been with Mulciber. Now, that in itself didn't make sense. There would have to be a potion for this kind of effect to occur and Mulciber couldn't brew a potion worth shit.

So someone must have given him the potion. But who?

Pushing such unhelpful questions out of his mind, Severus went back to the problem at hand. Hermione. He had with him a potion that restored hearing, as many curses had after-effects that caused hearing loss.

He glanced warily at the potion, not sure if it would be a good idea to use it. He didn't want to cause a reaction with any other potions in her system. It was unlikely, but possible.

But either way, Severus had to make a decision soon. He sighed inwardly. Why was it always him?

Alright, so maybe it wasn't _always_ him. But it sure seemed like it sometimes.

Severus had had enough of this internal debate. He uncorked the vial, brought it to Hermione's lips, and wished for the best.

He waited tentatively as the potion took effect. "Miss Granger?" he asked.

Hermione jerked slightly, trying to discern where the sound was coming from. Her lips were moving, but no sound was coming out. Her eyes, which were a watery brown color, were unseeing.

Her breath, which now came in short gasps, was decidedly panicked.

"Miss Granger, relax. It's Professor Snape. Remember?" He tried to calm her, though he obviously wasn't very good at it. He was going for a soothing voice, but what had come out instead was more of a less than harsh command.

She nodded sullenly a few times, though a look of confusion seemed to be permanently plastered to her delicate features.

Severus wasn't quite sure what was going through her head, but then again, that wasn't his concern.

"You're at headquarters. Something's been done to you. I have to go and brew some antidotes. Mulciber gave you something?" said Severus, straight to the point.

Hermione looked like she was thinking hard. Severus recognized that look from his classes. Then Hermione nodded and shrugged.

Well what was that supposed to mean? "Yes?" Severus asked again, trying to get a definite answer.

The girl shrugged. "You don't know then?" he confirmed. Hermione nodded slightly, her matted hair falling into her face.

Severus straightened and stood. "I'll be in the lab downstairs. I suggest you sleep and don't move. I doubt you'd get far." he instructed.

Hermione complied and curled up into a more comfortable position on the couch. Severus frowned at her back. She didn't look well at all.

Appeased for the moment, Severus turned and made his way into the basement to make the necessary potions.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lifted her head as she was awoken by the sounds of others outside the hallway. It was muffled, and the people making it were obviously trying to be quiet, as not to arouse Mrs. Black from her 'slumber'.

"Severus must be here, that's his cloak," said a voice outside the door. It was decidedly feminine, which led Hermione to believe it was either Mrs. Weasley or perhaps Ms. Vance, whom she had the pleasure of meeting a while back.

"One moment, let me just move this out of here. There's an infestation, and I don't want anything to get at it." The voice got louder, assumedly because the person was coming nearer.

The handle of the door rattled, and Hermione felt herself grow a bit scared. She didn't want to have to deal with any of these people. She sat up a bit, leaning on the armrest. She could feel the couch there, but she would be at a loss to tell you if it were smooth or rough, warm, or cool. It was an odd to have such a thing that she normally took for granted just disappear.

Someone thumped into the room and then stopped abruptly. She heard an intake of breath, and then the accusation, "Hermione? What on earth are you doing here?"

Hermione had no doubt that it was Mrs. Weasley by this point. She could practically see Mrs. Weasely putting her hands on her hips and she said, "Well speak up then." She had seen her do it the boys often enough.

But that was when everything was still alright.

Unconsciously, Hermione licked her dry lips. Damn whatever curse. How could she communicate to Mrs. Weasley that she couldn't speak?

"Hermione, I want an explanation right now. You aren't supposed to be here." A tone of annoyance crept into Mrs. Weasley's voice.

Hermione made a gesture to her mouth, or at least she tried to. Her mouth was about three inches down from the spot where her hand collided with her eye.

Mrs Weasley gave her a confused look, but didn't think upon it any more as Moody came into the room. "Molly, what's taking you so long?" he said gruffly. "The others were concerned."

"Oh, what's this here?" Moody peered at Hermione with both of his eyes. "Miss Granger, isn't it? I thought she had been expelled."

"She was Moody." Mrs Weasley confirmed. "I can't figure out for the life of me, why she's here."

"You've asked?" Moody inquired, as if Hermione wasn't even in the room.

"She refused to talk to me. I haven't gotten a word out of her." Mrs Weasley said in a rather irritated voice.

"Well then. Look here miss, there's no place for you here. I've heard all about what's happened, straight from Dumbledore himself." Moody said, turning his attention to Hermione.

Hermione tried to angle her head in the direction that Moody's voice was coming from, but it was exceedingly difficult. "Can't even look me in the eyes, eh? Disgraceful." he growled. "Now come clean, what're you doing here?" Moody seemed to be slipping into 'Auror Interrogator Mode'.

Hermione winced visibly from his words and opened her mouth, but no words would come out.

Moody grunted and frowned in Hermione's direction. "I think we need to bring her into everyone else." Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Alright then, c'mon you." Moody ordered.

Hermione didn't move for several reasons, one being that she couldn't see, and another that she didn't trust herself on her legs.

Grabbing her arm, Moody hauled her up onto her feet, which wobbled under her weight. She tried to wrench out of his grasp and sit back down on the couch, but he had a firm grip.

"Now go." Moody said, letting go of her arm and pushing slightly forward on her shoulder.

Hermione took a halting step forward before her knees gave out and she crashed onto the floor. "Oh bloody hell," muttered Moody as he made to collect her off of the ground.

She swatted his hand away, getting onto her hands and knees. Tears gathered in her eyes.

The door opened and a few people came through. Remus Lupin; who was now living at Grimmauld Place, Mr. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and last but not least, Professor Snape.

Snape surveyed the scene before him with his dark eyes. "What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" he asked, glaring at Moody who was still trying to get Hermione up.

"None of your concern, Snape." Moody said with irritation.

"I daresay it is my concern." Severus said disdainfully. "I suggest you let go of her."

Moody stood up, fixing Snape with a inquisitive look. "Or what'll happen?"

Severus sneered at him. "I honestly don't have time for this. I have 5 different potions going on downstairs which can't be left alone."

"Leave then. This isn't your business." Moody said gruffly. Severus merely fixed him with a glare that clearly meant 'Who are you to tell me so?'

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "What I'd like to know, is what is Miss Granger doing here in the first place?"

There was a moment in which no one spoke, as no one knew the answer. Except Severus of course. "I brought her here, Minerva."

"You did?" McGonagall asked incredulously. "But why?"

Severus pushed Mrs. Weasley out of his way and helped Hermione up onto the couch again. "Because I thought she'd be safe and welcome here. I obviously was mistaken." he frowned.

"What are you talking about Snape?" Moody glared.

"She's innocent. Her condition, as it were, is the byproduct of one Victor Krum, now deceased." Snape replied.

Hermione kept her head down, her hair covering her face. Snape glanced at her and his frown deepened a bit. He took his cloak from Mrs. Weasley, who still had it in her arms, and draped it around Hermione's shoulders.

"How does that make her innocent? She was seeing him." Professor McGonagall protested.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? She was at the revel tonight. Krum dragged her there. I have no doubt that there was rape involved." Severus spat.

His revelation was greeted by silence by the bystanders. "I found her drugged and beaten almost to death. As it is, she does not have the ability to speak, see, or feel. I suggest in the future you try not to be so hasty in your judgments."

Severus turned his back on them, facing Hermione. Leaning down, he picked Hermione up as carefully as he could. He wasn't a strong man by far, but Hermione was so light that she wasn't hard to lift.

He made towards the door, the group parting to grant him passage.

"Where are you going?" Lupin asked.

"Somewhere else. I fail to see how it is any concern of yours." Severus replied, not turning around to face him. He made to open the door but Lupin put his hand onto it, effectively causing it to remain shut.

"Why are you doing this?" Lupin asked quietly.

"Because no one else will." Severus said, pushing Lupin's hand aside and leaving a stunned group of people in his wake.

* * *

A/N: I lurve you all so much! Wow...you guys (and girls, and oddly enough, ducks) are all magnificent!

I'm sure you all hate me. Or love me. Perhaps both?

R/R


	8. What now? Oh, right Hermione

Disclaimer: I'll sing you a song, a song of litigation. The litigationthatI'm trying to avoid!

This story was written after the 5th book came out. (In reference to necros' review). You could consider it AU if you want, or you could just read and enjoy the story without trying to make it fit perfectly, which no fanfic truely can do.

* * *

He assumed she was sleeping. After all, she had stopped sobbing into his chest, which was irreparably sodden by now.

Severus laid Hermione gently down onto the thick coverlet, placing her head gingerly on the pillow and scowling as he eyed the purple and red bruises forming around her left eye.

He had always liked this room, it had used to be his Great Aunt Margherita's. While she was still living, of course. It was rather pastel; lavender and blue, and one would argue that it was akin to his own antithesis. Nevertheless, the room invoked somewhat of a calm feeling within him.

Straightening up again, he turned to make his way out of the room, leaving Hermione where she was. He figured he'd be back before she woke up.

Halfway to the door, Severus heard a crash downstairs. Frowning, he took his wand out and carefully extricated himself from the room, warding the door on his way out. He slowly crept downstairs, going as slowly as he could while still making progress. Despite his best efforts, one of the boards squeaked and there was a sudden movement in the foyer below.

"Snape!" a voice hissed. "I ought to kill you now and save myself the aggravation."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "And here I thought you loved me, Lucius," he replied scathingly.

Lucius loudly scoffed as Severus finished descending the stairs. "Is there a problem?" asked Severus in a low tone.

"The Granger girl is gone," said Lucius while removing his hood.

Severus' eyes flashed. "You mean Mulciber ran off with her?"

Malfoy snorted lightly. "Don't be foolish. The man is a gimp. He wouldn't dare. Besides, he was obliviated. Barely knew his own name."

Severus paused a moment, letting the silence grow heavy upon them. "Why are you here?"

Lucius Malfoy's face took on a haughty look, as if his intelligence was being insulted. "I was sent here to see if you had the girl. After all, you did leave right before she was gone." He looked behind Severus, as if he would be hiding the girl there. "I should have a look around," Lucius' nostrils flared, "and worse, you look guilty."

"Do I?" asked Severus, raising a solitary eyebrow.

"You told the Dark Lord you were going to the school. Unless Hogwarts' new residence is your manor, I do believe you lied."

Severus internally groaned at Lucius' attempt at wit. "Lucius, you know I don't like staying any longer than I have to," he soothed. "I never have. What makes this time any different from that?"

Malfoy exhaled loudly in defeat. "Yes, I know. You should still get over to the school. I did tell the Dark Lord that you were very unlikely to have tried to save her, but he still insisted I go and look for you."

Severus nodded, brushing an errant piece of hair out of his face. "I was heading over there presently. I just had to pick up a few things."

"Yes, well..." Malfoy trailed off, shrugging slightly. "I hate having to cross examine my own brothers. Especially when there are so many more useful things to be doing. Whatever happened to trust?"

The side of Severus' mouth turned upwards slightly. "I do believe that any trust that we had, dissipated when the Dark Lord was fallen."

"Too right," the blond man mumbled in response. Looking around he continued, "I must be going. Damn Mulciber for making things difficult. If he had just done what he was supposed to..."

"I don't doubt that he has been properly punished," Snape replied with a wry look. "Good luck finding her."

"I'll need it," said Malfoy as he walked over to the fireplace. Taking a handful of powder, he lit the fire and went in, disappearing in green smoke.

Rubbing his temples, Severus continued to make his way down to the laboratory. He was down to his last reserves of patience, there was nothing like a meeting with Lucius Malfoy to make him want to beat his head against a stonewall in frustration. But as much as he didn't feel up to making these potions, he couldn't very well leave Hermione in her current state.

Trudging down another slimmer pair of steps, he finally arrived in his basement lab. As much as his manor looked as if it should contain a dungeon, it didn't. Just a rather small basement that Severus had renovated years ago during the brief period in his life when he thought wanted to live here.

Taking a quick inventory, he saw that everything seemed to be in its place, although covered in a fine layer of dust. Taking off his cloak, he tossed it absentmindedly onto a nearby table, colliding with a set of vials that clinked angrily at the intrusion. His forehead scrunching up minutely, Severus made his way over to the lab table and gently pulled his cloak up.

Underneath lay a container of vials, each carefully placed in a wire holder. Attached to the container was a note written in lopsided cursive. A note from one R.J. Lupin.

S-

I finished the potions. Figured you wouldn't want to start over again. Hope everything goes well.

R.J. Lupin.

Severus frowned lightly, his face turning into a bit of a grimace. Lupin was never a particularly good brewer and that last sentence was particularly foreboding. He picked the container up by the handle at the top, holding it at eye level. All the vials seemed to be correct; they were even labeled in that same lopsided cursive. Satisfied with them, he made his way back up to the lavender room to Hermione Granger.

Just as he had thought, Hermione was still passed out cold. He checked his watch quickly, it read 5 am. He didn't have much time. He had to get back to Hogwarts; he couldn't afford to be absent from his classes.

Carefully extracting the first vial from its holder, Severus brought the first vial to Hermione's lips. She didn't wake, so Severus shook her gently. Mumbling to herself, Hermione woke, moving slowly with obvious pain. Her eyes opened, but there was no expression behind them. They were dull, without their normal inquisitive gleam.

Hermione's face twisted as she struggled to sit, confused by her awakening. "Shh...I've got the potions. Open your mouth and drink," Severus attempted to soothe. He felt like a sap, but he figured that if there was anyone he was going to be sappy with, it might as well be her. Wasn't as if she could tell anyone. For the moment, at least.

Hermione downed the vial in two smooth gulps. When she had finished, Severus procured the next one and the process continued until all the vials were done with. Pushing her hair off of her forehead, Severus laid Hermione back onto the bed.

"I have to go," he said shortly, though not without a bit of apprehension. She should really be seen by a mediwitch, after all she was with child. He wasn't qualified to evaluate her, he had barely passed the medical section of his classes when he was going for his master's. He could brew like no one else but when it came to dealing with others, he was miserable at it.

"You should be alright in an hour or two," Severus continued as he snapped his fingers, a house elf appearing at his side.

Hermione hadn't moved.

Severus narrowed his eyes in Hermione's direction, scrutinizing her. She was still breathing, which of course, was a good sign. He watched as she slowly shook her head. She looked...well...scared. Like she didn't want him to go.

Somehow, her hand found his and squeezed it in a vice-like grip. Severus found himself at a loss, wondering if she was in some kind of pain. "Hermione, I mean, yes, you see...," Severus stumbled over his words. He was going to leave her with a house elf, but he had doubts about doing that from the start, and now there was no way he could.

Severus grasped Hermione's hand back and sighed as he ran his thumb over the back of it. He didn't ask to be put in this position, but now that he had, he was going to do all that he could.

Pulling Hermione back into his arms which was becoming oddly familiar; Severus went over to the fire grate and flooed into his Hogwarts chambers.

* * *

Phew, heh. I'm dreadfully sorry for the long wait, but I'm sure that none of you really want to hear all of my problems. I was STUNNED by the outcome for the last chapter. I wish I could take the time to answer every last one of you personally, but I think you'd rather I work on Chapter 9, right?

MuppetsChik, Paprika, Angel Kakes, Hailie Donelley, Cow as White as Milk, dragonslyth, eepy, Xi Fang, jameslvr, Angie King, kat6528, imogenhm, forgot my login, Toms-babygurl, Gannet, armor, Sunday, Queenofwitches, kaylee, Beatlesluver91, runaway mental patient, dandylion2424, southernwitch69, dama-de-titeblas, Helkardowen, sevati, LiLy MaLfOy13, ShilviGrlAmyjernc, GEmory (I soooooo agree), Greenbean, Lisa aka lord snapes lady, SamanthaRiddle12, Alma1, hyz, iceprincess7133, Caryla, Stealor of Muffins (7 times in a row! o.O), CommodoreJewlz, Neko Blah Blah, Mordicai, xmaverickf14x, Miss3y, Anna Taure, necros, Artemis MoonClaw, Anarane Anwamane, Julia Bartlett (Made sense to me:grin:), deetje (Ooh...smart person...can't say more...), June, Natsuyori, Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's, mysticdarkraven, teh munchkin, Innogen, Jocelyn Padoga, bookwmnjan, Ophelia Eternal, iamtherealmaverick, risi, Midnight Lilly, Mrs.Drew Malfoy (Oh, I know they are. Or at least seem that way. Heh.), Moon-Pixie00, gooseflesh (Nice name, and yeah, I never got the feeling she did.), Intelligent Witch.

strega-in-progress: A bunch of people have said that. I just don't see it! Hehe.

ghzowy: It's terrible. And I've seen it happen a hundred times before.

the-sexy-flower: IS THIS MENTION ENOUGH FOR YOU:grin: Hehe...:hugs:

Vanilla Free:grin: Oh, I'm so glad someone else saw the humor in that too!

idonthaveone: Thank you! I didn't want to make_ everyone _bad...heh...I was getting a bit carried away. Hope you liked the Lupin bit in this chapter as well.

Meli:grin: You definately bring up a good point. The cliche was intentional, for the record. I have felt that the first chapter could use some revision, and you just add another reason to the list.

cate: The society that Hermione and the Wizarding world is in is very medieval. But hey, if you want to feel that way about this story, you go ahead.

TammyLSlark: I don't really see it that way...but sure. Same thing I said to cate goes for you.

The Emerald Dawn: How could they _not _get together? Hehe. :grin:

Laura Granger: You'll just have to wait and see...:grin:

HoNeYnSwEeTs: Wow. You're making me blush! Hehe...well...the credit for spelling and all that stuff goes to my wonderful beta. But thank you!

R/R


End file.
